Clan:Rogue Ninja Civilization
'Introduction' The''' Rogue Ninja Civilization (RNC)' is a RuneScape ninja-based clan founded by Shikimoko4. The clan was made in March of 2006 and focuses on the skills of Agility, Thieving, Magic, Ranged, combat skills, and more. With its most recent addition, it now includes a study of the chakra system and its elemental properties. Aside from its unique incorporation of chakras, the Rogue Ninja Civilization also has a very unique system of upranking that is both challenging and fun. Any level is permitted to join! If you are interested please visit our clan page on the RuneScape forums. The rest of this wiki page covers most of our clan history, a list of the missions we do (we are not limited to just these), a list of the different ranks and their powers, as well as some of our pictures, videos, and fun facts. 'History' '2006' 'The Beginning' The clan's origin starts after Shikimoko4, commonly referred to as Shiki, obtained his first set of Rogue Armor in March. After training many weeks for the quest Desert Treasure, which he would not go on to beat until a year later, he managed to satisfy the minimum requirements of 50 Agility and 50 Thieving for the Rogue Armor. The very night he got the armor, he decided to make a thread for a clan on the RuneScape Forums. His intent was to make a clan that would help serve others through protection and rescuing (mostly in the wilderness). 'The Original Members' First to join the Rogue Ninja Civilization (RNC), was Food Dealer7 (no longer playing), a friend of Shikimoko4. Food Dealer7 was also a former worker of Shikimoko4's previous organizations, Skywalker Industries and Dungeon Doctors. Following Food Dealer7 were multiple students that included Alchen (still pretty active), Yugi385 (no longer playing), and Yon Kyu (no longer playing). This was Shikimoko4's original group, one that is commonly referred to as "the Original Five" (Shikimoko4 being included). With Shikimoko4's leadership, the group did rescue missions and planned to start a protection service. It was also in this time that the clan's mascot, the Chaos Elemental, was coined its eternal name, Kibbles by Yugi385 'The Fall' Towards the end of May, life was getting complicated for the RNC's leader. After losing his membership, Shikimoko4 decided to quit without warning anyone. He left the RNC in the hands of Alchen, whom he considered to be his most promising student. Alchen and other students attempted to keep it running, but without the proper leadership skills or the devotion that Shiki had to the clan, the RNC quickly fell. '2007' 'The Comeback' In late summer of 2006, Shikimoko4 appeared online one day and hinted that he may come back to the game. However, this didn't happen until December 31st, 2006. The former leader decided to get on for New Years, which he celebrated with members, Yon Kyu and Food Dealer7. The next day, January 1st, 2007, he made it offical that he would come back as soon as membership became avaliable to him; the RNC would make its return. Three months of planning went by until Shikimoko4 managed to get his membership. During that time, Yon Kyu became an important figure in the RNC's recreation. For his dedication and contributions, Shikimoko4 decided that when the RNC was restored, Yon Kyu would serve as its Co-Leader. The Rogue Ninja Civilization finally became restored on March 14th, 2007. 'The War' Although predominantly a peaceful clan, the Rogue Ninja Civilization ran into some problems with another ninja academy back in 2006 before Shikimoko4 left. The Ninja Academy Hidden in the Leaves was ran by Link Playa, who had started a fight with the RNC and was still active upon the RNC's remake. When the RNC returned, so did that conflict. Shikimoko4 was given ten days after he received membership to round up an army of at least 50 people before engaging in war with Link Playa's academy. Fortunately for the newly revived clan, the other academy backed out and disolved later. There were a few other wars involving less known ninja academies that the Rogue Ninja Civilization easily won, but like The Ninja Academy Hidden in the Leaves, they soon all dissolved and the Rogue Ninja Civilization remained as the longest living as well as the only ninja clan existing, which remains true to this day. 'New Students' The first student of the RNC's revival in 2007 was none other than Hunter Due 6 (currently known as CovertHunter Muffincake). CovertHunter has remained one of the clan's most loyal and faithful students through the RNC's journey. This year also brought some more memorable faces including Tyrandee (sometimes online), Escaflown01 (currently known as Lion Zerker who is still very active), Aragorn93907 (currently known as Wolf Soul who is still very active), Kill9er5 (currently known as Killmander who is still very active), Dog Evil 321 (no longer playing), Pieman605 (no longer playing), 14321 (no longer playing), Scyther57 (very inactive), Stonegirl67 (currently known as Onyx Stigma who is sometimes active), Man of War87 (osmoosis who is someitmes online), Tipaper (no longer playing), Rexboy200 (no longer playing), Basebalfan (no longer playing), Smilieboy34 (currently known as El Derpy, no longer playing due to a ban), Werewolf2 00 (no longer playing), and Takeshi370 (no longer playing).All of these students contributed something unique to the clan and they are remembered to this day. 'The Rise' 2007 was the RNC's most treasured year yet. It got much success and fame, and had over 100 active members. Many people who are present to this day, joined during the 2007 time period. The range of activities expanded during 2007. King Black Dragon (Larry) trips and Chaos Elemental (Kibbles) hunts were done frequently. Plans for the Dagannoth Kings (Obama, Elvis, Rick Atsley) were also made. Stories regarding this time period written by Shikimoko4 himself can still be found at the clan's offsite forums on shivtr . More events were done, relations were good, and the year proved to be very successful. 'The Problems' It seems with every good there comes a bad. Towards the beginning of September, the RNC's activity began to decrease due to school returning for many of the members. People were getting on less often, dedication was decreasing, but the most significant blow to the RNC's state would be the loss of its co-leader Yon Kyu. Aside from being a close friend to the RNC's leader Shikimoko4, Yon Kyu served as an icon for the RNC. Many of the students were heavily attached to his presence and as he began to appear less and less, it hurt the RNC. By November of 2007, Yon Kyu had quit RuneScape. December was a very inactive month for the RNC. Everybody was confused as to what had happened to the clan. Only a few months ago, everything was perfect, where as now, there appeared to be nothing left. With only a few members, and one leader who was incredibly wounded by the loss of such a significant friend, the RNC was on its death bed. '2008' 'A Story that Inspired' On January 1st, 2008, Shikimoko4, very hurt at the loss of his friend Yon Kyu and imminent doom of his clan, put his pen to paper as he began to write one of his most influential stories yet. The account summed up the RNC's history and good times that they had all shared. It also managed to bring back the RNC's co-leader for a brief time. For the first half of January, false hopes were presented. People came back, such as Yon Kyu and Yugi385; however, they didn't remain until the end of the month. By the end of January, the RNC was back to its inactive state of December. 'The Remainder of the Year' The RNC was considered inactive for most of 2008. By June of that year, Shikimoko4 decided to quit RuneScape. He left the clan in the hands of Hunter Due 6, Wolf Soul, and Tyrandee. Even after multiple attempts to recreate the clan, it continuously died. Many members left RuneScape or became incredibly inactive and their leader, Shikimoko4, was not to be seen again for a very long time. During these "dark ages," various students joined, such as Dalek Cookie (sometimes online), DarkDoomOrb (still very active), and AvatarFriday (sometimes online), but many of their names were soon forgotten because they either quit RuneScape or became very inactive. However, like Dalek Cookie, a few key students of this time are still active today. '2009' 'The Reconnection' On January 1st, 2009, Shikimoko4 logged on RuneScape to see how it had changed. After spending much time with Takeshi370, Tyrandee, Wolf Soul, and Scyther57, he decided that he wanted to have contact with his former clan, but not necessarily bring the RNC back. This contact would not happen until four months later. Shikimoko4 got on RuneScape randomly every now and then. Most of the time his appearances would only be for a few minutes. In April of 2009, Shikimoko4 decided not to attempt to bring the RNC back, but to reconnect with his former students. He created a LiveJournal account ( http://shikimoko4.livejournal.com ) and a video that pleaded students to come into contact with him again. Despite having loose connections with his students, he managed to round up all those who remained. The sparse few remained in contact for the remainder of the year. On July 18th of 2009, the clan made a transition to a community of LiveJournal, http://rogueninjacivilization.shivtr.com/ . Although the community has since been moved to shivtr, live journal paved the way for Shikimoko4 to connect with everyone. Shikimoko4 wanted to use it to keep a yearbook-like reminder of the RNC's doings and to continue to keep in contact with everyone. The clan still remained inactive, but they did begin to transition back to the home site of RuneScape. With the change in the system of RuneScape's Forums, which allowed free to play accounts to post comments and create threads, Shikimoko4 created a thread for the Rogue Ninja Civilization once again. The clan also began to pick up on some activity. The RNC had a Christmas event in which their former co-leader appeared, and the clan was able to see him after years of his absence. All of this new activity contributed to the decision that would later be made. During the month of December, the clan began to get on RuneScape more frequently. Shikimoko4 started coming online everyday as he did in 2007, communicating and socializing with his students. They did multiple Wilderness Survival type activities and the possibility of the RNC returning did not appear so far away as it did before. On December 31st, 2009, the question was finally asked to the RNC's former leader. "Will you bring it back?" '2010' 'The Rebirth' January 1st again proved to be a changing moment for the RNC's history. After thinking the decision through thoroughly, Shikimoko4 decided he would remake the RNC on the conditions of: 1) That the RNC members would be more active on the RNC's home site. 2) Shikimoko4's sense of fashion would not be insulted. After the final decision was made, the remaining members of the RNC knew that a change was needed with its third recreation. After spending multiple nights planning and thinking of new ideas, Shikimoko4 suggested an elemental system be thrown in. Rogue Haven (no longer playing) elaborated on the idea, suggesting chakras. With a combined version of those suggestions and a few other additions, the clan's chakra system was born. On January 4th, 2010, Shikimoko4 received membership. More plans and ideas were continuously added until the RNC's first meeting back on January 9th, 2010. The clan has been running and increasing in numbers since that time. The first exams were held on February 13th, 2010 where the first RNC Tscuchinin (earth ninjas) were inducted. The second were held on May 1st, 2010. On February 14th, 2010, CovertHunter was inducted as the RNC's first Alpha. He received Shikimoko4's Dragon Dagger as a gift and show of trust. On February 20th, 2010, Nite Angel (sometimes online), Friarturky (no longer playing), AvatarFriday (sometimes online), and DarkDoomOrb (still very active) became the first Mizunin (water ninjas). On May 2nd, 2010, Nite AngeI and DarkDoomOrb become the first Kajinin (fire ninjas), The Blue G (still very active) reached the newly acquired rank shortly after. Soon after, on May 6th, 2010, Nite Angel and DarkDoomOrb ranked up to Kazenin (wind ninja), becoming the first Kazenin. The Blue G has also achieved this rank a few weeks later. On May 8th, 2010, the first RNC award ceremony was held (note, this was not the BDA). Many students received amulets to show the hard work they put in the RNC. The amulets would later be used to represent rank when the meeting attire had been changed. This ceremony also recognized Scyther57's promotion to Alpha. 'Mid Year' By the middle of 2010, the RNC had over 60 students. This was the most active the clan had been since 2007. With summer starting, the RNC planned to have their first open house party. They expected many new players to join. On August 3rd, Nite AngeI and DarkDoomOrb were finally promoted to Sensei after a long seven month journey. On September 7th, Waffleking3 and The Blue G upranked to Sensei as well. 'End of the Year' The RNC continued to shine with devoted sensei and students. One last sensei was inducted to the ranks as the year came to close: Starfire5557. The clan became very powerful as many new students joined the ranks; some which showed incredible admiration and devotion to the RNC. Notable students during this time are Put208, Ashandarei, Granite31, Fatal State and many more. The clan hosted many events which included a fantastic 3-part video, "RNC Paranoia" which was a huge success. There was also much revising, editing, and introductions to parts of the clan system. To top it off the clan, through many weeks of espionage and tactical set-up, with the efforts of major RNC figures such as Wolf Soul, DarkDoomOrb, Dalek Cookie, The Blue G, Shikimoko4 of course and Ashandarei (a student at the time) waged war on the Kingdom of Varrock. Thanks to the spies that had infiltrated the KOV, the RNC knew everything they need to know to hopefully take the Rogues' Castle from the hands of the Kingdom of Varrock. The war continued to bring the RNC closer then ever. The RNC being a clan that loves to joke around would often hang out in the Kovians' chat in order to find ways to crack jokes about the Kovians. The jokes were taken the wrong way though and the Kovians became very upset especially when the RNC released a certain video about their guards (lol). This initiated quite the stir among the RNC, as the Kovians threatened to use a mod's power to stop the RNC. The Rogue Ninja Civilization, always being a clan that loved to joke around, was disgusted with the way the Kovians handled the situation and made a promise that it would not be shaken by such a low ball move. The new year began and the R.N.C was a powerhouse waiting to test it's muscle. '2011' 'Another Golden Year' At the beginning of the new year, many changes were made to the exams given to the students. These new exams incorperated the chakra system that had before been somewhat neglected. Behind the new masterpieces was Ashandarei who was only a Kazenin at the time. Another sensei, Killer19508 was inducted into the sensei ranks as well. To top it all off Wolf Soul, a veteran sensei of the R.N.C for almost five years as well as the creator of many new R.N.C. features, became the new Alpha giving the clan another leader to depend upon as Stoner Rogue and Scyther57 became less and less active. There were a few sad moments as the new year began as well. Veteran Sensei of three years, Dalek Cookie retired from the clan and remained in contact with only a few people. Although the loss of such a great sensei was hard on the clan, the RNC marched on and continued to strengthen itself. The war between the Rogue Ninja Civilization and the Kingdom of Varrock had also ceased due to a certain "Romeo and Juliet" incident (Shiki and Emu *cough*). In all seriousness though, the R.N.C and the K.O.V became close allies and started doing many group events together. From enemies to best of friends the two clans vowed to help one another and eliminate all tensions between each other. On February 26, 2011, the RNC had a ceremony honoring Wolf Soul's uprank to Alpha. Wolf Soul was also given his new unofficial nick name: "Hotcakes". On March 5, 2011, The RNC proudly recognized Ashandarei for having worked so hard creating new and improved exams, as well as submitting a myriad of other improvements to the clan's structure. Because of this and Ashandarei's great work giving missions to the students he became the second new Sensei of the year. 'New Updates' As the year continued many new updates to the clan's structure and looks were constructed. The RNC's theme colors changed from the original red, black, grey, and tan to blue-violet, black, grey, and tan. This new change reflected the RNC's mascot, Kibbles (the chaos elemental) with its blue-violet theme. Another major change was to the clan's home world of 44. After five years of having world 44 as the home world, the clan had to change to world 46 because world 44 was becoming over populated by Soul Wars players and very laggy. Alchen, one of the "original five" came back to RuneScape and started to become very devoted to the clan once again. It was quite a shock when he randomly came on to state that he was getting membership again but the clan is very joyed to have him back. Alchen automatically received the gold star rank (different from the alpha rank) on his return because of his being a part of the "original five." During March the RNC learned that April was to be a clan themed player's art gallery. When Shiki heard the news he decided to draw a picture of the clan. This picture would immortalize the clan forever in its glory. It was to consist of all the Sensei in training, Sensei, Alphas, and Shiki. The picture was completed on March 30, 2011 and the whole clan was blown away by its magnificence. It truly was a day to celebrate as the clan's very image was soon shipped off to Jagex in hopes of entering the player's gallery. Then April 11th, 2011 Jagex released the winners and the RNC's Clan Drawing ('Rogue Ninja Civilization" by Shikimoko4) made Jagex's 21st Player Art Gallery! Here is a link to the gallery: The winning clan picture. Needless to say there was much celebration that day. However, the greatest clan upgrade was yet to come... 'Clan Camp and More Changes' April 12th brought the new clan camp to RuneScape and with it many changes to the RNC. One big change was the ranking system. The introduction of the bronze and silver keys as well as the no longer existing smiley rank actually helped the clan a lot in its ranking structure. Alpha's became silver keys, Sensei bronze keys, Sensei in Training gold stars, following this trend all the way to initiate's which became the "one chevron" rank. This new ranking system made it so that the Kazenin and Sensei in Training were given their own individual ranks so that they wouldn't be confused with one another. Clan vexillums also made it easy to introduce new members to the clan's forum thread and get them signed up. Because of this and the clan's new found popularity being in the players gallery, the RNC started recruiting a massive amount of members. In only a few days over 80 members were in the clan and this didn't even include half of the clan members who hadn't yet been invited to the new clan chat. On top of this many old RNC legends were returning. One of the returning legends was Dalek Cookie who after much thought decided it would be best to re-join the RNC. With the clan's numbers and levels (the clan now boasts very high combat levels) steadily rising the future looked promising. The month of April was a busy month for the RNC, but a celebratory one as the clan welcomed its newest sensei, Put208, into its ranks early that month. 'Summer Fun' The RNC started off the summer with a bang! '¸•**•¸ ¸‹•*°ˆ°*•›¸''' ˆ›„¸¸¸;„‹ˆßLÁÇK ÐÁGG€R ÁWÁRÐ§ On June 11th at 5:00 PM eastern time, the first annual Black Dagger Awards were held in Shiki's Throne Room. Sparkdog5 (now Love Spark, and male :P), the creator of the awards show, had been working on it since March and much practice and anticipation followed.The event was a huge hit and a very large portion of the clan showed up. There were many nominees but in the end only thirty-two awards were given out to very deserving winners. Bs Sports a very dedicated and generous member of the RNC, donated 500k per award to the winners, in total donating over 16m! The event will go down in history as a truly spetacular production through its formal dresscode, amazing participation, and the love the clan felt throughout the ceremony. The official photographer of that evening was DarkDoomOrb, as seen in the upper left-hand corner of most screenshots. Pictures of the ceremony as well as a list of the winners of the Black Dagger categories follow. 701YourHosts.png|The lovely hosts of the Black Dagger Awards 729BDA-Ara2.png|Wolf Soul winning the Top Ninja category (Alphas and Sensei only) 728BDA-Ara1.png|The Top Ninja Nominees (Alphas and Sensei only) CovertHunter, Ashandarei, and Wolf Soul 727BDA-Spark.png|Sparkdog5 winning the Top Ninja category (S.I.T and students only) 724BDA-ShikiEmu2.png|Shikimoko4 + Emulated = cutest couple. 722BDA-Ash.png|Ashandarei winning Most Inventive Ninja 721HakunaMatata.png|Hakuna Matata Skit performed by Shikimoko4, Wolf Soul, and Sparkdog5 713BDA-Shiki.png|Shikimoko4 winning Best Artist Award.|link=Shikimoko4 winning Best Artist Award. 699Pre-BDA.png|The Amazing audience and the Sensei preparing them for the start of the ceremony. 698BragTeam.png|Students and some Sensei waiting outside Shikimoko4's house in anticipation for the awards ceremony. Top Ninjas Picture.png|Sparkdog5 and Wolf Soul wearing their formal attire which was required for the Black Dagger Awards. snapshot012n.png|A promo shot anticipating the Black Dagger Awards grid 3.JPG|Practicing some more griding for a big war with another clan. Grid.jpg|As the summer progressed, the RNC became continually more and more skilled at warring. Griding became a popular and effective tactic. awesome.JPG|Some celebratory pictures after a win at rated clan wars. Rogue625.png|Going over tactics in the clan tent. Rogue626.png|The clan felt proud after pulling 33 members after only a few hours of knowing about the war. Rogue628.png Rogue624.png|The win screen. Rogue630.png Rogue631.png wow.JPG|I love this clan <3 ~Wolf Soul (Ara) As the summer continued Ragmore4 became the RNC's newest Sensei. Ragmore4 had worked very hard even after becoming a Sensei in Training and has now become a very good example for the new Sensei to follow. CovertHunter at this time also introduced a new Roleplaying thread to the RNC which can be found on the forums. If you are in the RNC and are interested in participating then here is the quick-find-code: 46-47-432-62883897. On July 5, 2011 the RNC finally reached 200 members. This number was significant because this was the first time in RNC history that the clan had more members than before 2007. It was a momentus occation and a symbol of how far the clan had come. Shikimoko4 also decided to put on a Rogue Ninja Civilization history session which told the story of the great legacy of the RNC, how it was started, and everything it went through to get to where it is now. It was a great success and many of the newer members really appreciated knowing the clan's history. On July 12, thanks to "The Excel" (a helpful member of the Runescape Clan Wiki community), the RNC moved from Hyperboards which while a great site had some faults for a clan forum, to a great new clan site Shivtr which promised to be everything the clan needed and more. 'The Clan Citadel' In 2011, Jagex finally started to cater to the clans that were abundant in RuneScape, and on July 26, 2011, Jagex released their largest clan update in years -Clan Citadels. A personal flying citadel was made available for any pay-to-play clan with at least 5 active members to perform the opening spell. Needless to say, the whole RNC gathered in the Clan Camp ready to see their new ho me, which would be about the size of a city. Veteran Senseis Dalek Cookie, Wafferz Pwnz, Killer19508, AnonymousP, and leader Shikimoko4 were the ones chosen (having been the only ones awake at the time) to perform the 5 person ritual to open the portal to a new future for the RNC. Once the portal was open, the clan piled in to explore their new floating base. Within the first couple of hours, the clan had 100 members visit and had over 50,000 timber in resources. This was an amazing show of dedication ion by students and leaders alike because the highest tier possible, Tier 7, requires 50 members doing about 20 minutes of work a week. The RNC had left the requirement in the dust within minutes. With the clan working in full force, the RNC pushed forward to a maxed citadel -the symbol of a truly dedicated and organized clan. With this new challenge, the RNC was out to prove that they were the best. 'New Ranks' With the release of Clan Citadels there new ranks were released for clans to use. This update was taken as an opportunity to award a new rank to two of the Sensei, Ashandarei and DarkDoomOrb. This new rank, Beta, a step below Alpha, symbolized their managerial contributions to the clan as both are very active in the leading and managing of the clan's sites and resources. Doom, being in charge of the forums, and Ash, being in charge of the exams also had many other contributions between them. This new rank was awarded to any Sensei who, while not at the level of an Alpha, still makes major contributions to running the clan. As for the other two ranks, there were no other overlaps in rank at the time, so they had been put aside for possible use later. A few weeks after, Ragmore4 was promoted to Beta with Dalek Cookie as they both took on a more active role in the clan's management. 'Autumn Beginnings and Ends' As the clan pushed forward with the goal of a maxed citadel, it had slowly become reality that the clan had come up with a way to give points to students for capping. The original proposal was to have students post screenies of themselves on the off-site forums showing they've capped. This idea made for an unprecedented amount of usage on the off-site, as a majority of the clan members signed on and created profiles. As with every year, autumn also brought school to a large majority of the RNC. Although activity did decrease slightly, the RNC was still very active and things looked good. Unfortunately, there were a few sad moments. Ashandarei would not be able to play RuneScape for a whole year due to real-life obligations, and Dalek Cookie (a Beta at the time) and Jay7777777 (Sensei-in-Training), two very influential members of the clan, decided to quit RuneScape because of botting, the new Refer-a-Friend update, and various other reasons. Wolf Soul, a very active editor of the Clan's wiki page, became pretty busy with college, so he handed most of his responsibilities to Ashandarei who would be able to edit much more frequently, despite not being able to play RuneScape. Wars, missions, and crazy parties still showered the clan, and autumn was not as much of a downer as some had thought it might be. More excitement escalated as three new Sensei were chosen! This was the largest batch of Sensei every to be let through at the time! Great congratulations were given to the three new Sensei: Hamtaro (Nindjahamsta), Spark (Love Spark), and Xeo (Xeorth). The year ended on a sadder note. With threats of the Rogues' Den being removed, the clan pleaded with moderators in hopes that this update would be an addition, rather than a removal of the Rogues' Den the RNC had been born from. However, the den could not be saved, and on December 13th, 2012, Jagex released the Flash Powder Factory in its place. With this, the RNC unveiled a new system to fit in with the much higher requirements of the factory. '2012' 'Early 2012' info 'Elemental Pathways' info Jobs and Clubs In March 2012, a new way to get more involved in the clan arose. Jobs were aimed as a way for students who wanted to go above and beyond and aid in clan affairs. However, members of any rank may apply for a Job. As of launch, avaliable positions included: Level One Exam Manager, Level Two Exam Manager, Level Three Exam Manager, and List Manager. According to Shiki, the exam managers "will be responsible for examining the Points List and noting who satisfies their point requirement (above the -- line in the list). The manager will then get in contact with those people who need an exam on a weekly basis - an in-game message (if the student is online) AND an offsite private message (if the student has an offsite account) letting them know they need to take their exam to uprank. The manager will then message me each Saturday via offsite private message letting me know who all he contacted" The List Manager "is responsible for doing a weekly check on the list (we'll choose a day that fits your schedule). The manager has to note if someone is no longer in the clan chat or if someone changed their username. He will then send me a weekly private message via offsite letting me know the changes so I may update them." Clubs were another way for students to get more involved with the clan. Each club would have an appointed Manager and Co-Manager. Like any other club, they can recruit fellow clanmates to join and take part in their activities. Each club would be required to have a weekly meeting and give a report to Shiki. The first two clubs were the RNC Recruit Club and the Ideas Club (though it ironically could never agree on a name itself). According the Shiki, the "RNC Recruit Club will be involved in the RNC's recruitment affairs. Once a week, this club will do recruitment activities for at least 1-2 hours, involving both in-game and the RS Forums. If you're looking to be involved without being a manager, you can simply join the club as a member. The manager of this club is responsible for alerting members of the club when the event is/what it is, hosting it, and sending me a private message once a week about the clubs activities and who all showed." The Ideas Club "will be involved in proposing new ideas for the RNC. Like the RNC Recruit Club, this club will have a weekly event that involves discussing and proposing ideas to be sent before the clan. The manager of this club is responsible for alerting members of the club when the event is/what it is, hosting it, and sending me a private message once a week about the clubs activities and who all showed." However, with the absense of the Ideas Club's leader, Bio, the club collapsed. Other later clubs included the Fight Club and Paparazzi Club. 'A New Chapter of Sensei' A plan conceived as early as March and starting on May 20th, 2012, a re-evaluation period occurred for all Sensei. During this time, all active Sensei had been de-ranked to Sensei-in-Training. All inactive Sensei had moved to an Honorary Sensei rank. When they have shown activity again, however, they may re-earn their rank, as well. Before this, the Beta rank had be removed as it was rendered obsolete by the new standards of Sensei. 'The Next Big Summer' For the summer of 2012, it was time to party. New events were planned, and the filming of Paranoia 2 would begin once more. ¸•**•¸ ¸‹•*°ˆ°*•›¸ ˆ›„¸¸¸;„‹ˆßLÁÇK ÐÁGG€R ÁWÁRÐ§ 2 On June 8th at 9:00 PM eastern time, the second annual Black Dagger Awards were held. Love Spark, the creator of the awards show, had been working on it for a long time and much practice and anticipation followed. The event was a huge hit and a very large portion of the clan showed up. There were many nominees but in the end only thirty-two awards were given out to very deserving winners. The total cost of reward money was 3.2m this year. A list of the winners of the Black Dagger categories follows. images Starting the weekend of June 16th, 2012, it was time to restore the RNC's Wiki pages. A movement led by Doom, the Wikis were updated with the lastest information, compiling news from the time periods of January to June of 2012. In addition, the Rank and Mission Lists also received much-needed updates to contain the new reworks. DaveandShiki became RNC's newest Sensei. He has worked hard as a SIT, and continues to do so as a Sensei. 'Elemental Kassen' In mid July the RNC hosted it's first Elemental Kassen. It was a competition between each of the four elements. The competitions included a tournament at the Duel Arena, an Agility Race, a Theiving Race, a Scavenger Hunt, and a Clan Wars Battle. After a fierce competition, the Element of Fire won. The Wind Element came in second place, followed by Water and Earth for third. Interestingly enough, Water had never scored below 2nd place in any event. 'Summer's End' After the Elemental Kassen, the Sensei began planning RNC's first 24 hour mission. It occured on Friday August 31st 6p.m. EST, and went right through Saturday September 1st 6p.m. EST. Leading up to this was a Weeklong Minigame Event, put together by Pinwit and DarkDoomOrb. The event included Burthorpe Games Room, Barbarian Assault, Clan Wars, Stealing Creation, Pest Control, Castle Wars, and the Citadel Battlefield. Some of which, the RNC h adn't done in months. 'Paranoia 2' A sequel to the popular RNC Paranoia, a video created in late 2010, this video features even more madness and mayhem for the entire clan to enjoy. The project was announced in January of 2012, and ideas became flooding in in massive number. Later on down the road, filming began. As of August 2012, filming still continues. 'The Chakra System' 'About' According to Hinduism, there are many chakra centers throughout our bodies. Each of these main energy centers is referred to as a chakra, a Sanskrit word meaning wheel. A chakra is a vortex that will draw in anything on it's particular vibratory level. Now, there are hundreds of those energy centers, but the main four are present down the spinal column. Each of which is connected on a different level: physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. Having an understanding of how each of those chakras affects one's personally, is how one reaches true understanding. Each chakra governs a wide range of topics - organs, elements, emotions, traits, etc. We decided to take parts of this system and incorporate it into our system of how one undergoes the process of becoming a ninja, just like one undergoes the process of understanding his chakras. In both processes, one learns about oneself. One undergoes a change to better oneself and work towards nirvana, the perfect peace and understanding of oneself. 'Root Chakra' Muladhara or root chakra is related to instinct, security, survival and also to basic human potentiality. Key issue involves obsession. Physically, Muladhara governs stability, emotionally it governs sensuality, and spiritually it governs a sense of security.*** This first step is the Tsuchinin rank. 'Sacral Chakra' The key issues involving Svadisthana are relationships, violence, addictions, basic emotional needs, and pleasure. Physically, Svadisthana governs reproduction, mentally it governs creativity, emotionally it governs joy, and spiritually it governs enthusiasm.*** This second step is the Mizunin rank. 'Solar Plexus Chakra' Manipura or manipuraka is related to the metabolic and digestive systems. Key issues governed by Manipura are issues of personal power, fear, anxiety, opinion-formation, introversion, and transition from simple or base emotions to complex. Physically, Manipura governs digestion, mentally it governs personal power, emotionally it governs expansiveness, and spiritually, all matters of growth.*** This third step is the Kajinin rank. 'Heart Chakra' Anahata, or Anahata-puri, or padma-sundara is related to the thymus, located in the chest. Anahata is symbolised by a lotus flower with twelve petals. Key issues involving Anahata involve complex emotions, compassion, tenderness, unconditional love, equilibrium, rejection and well-being. Physically Anahata governs circulation, emotionally it governs unconditional love for the self and others, mentally it governs passion, and spiritually it governs devotion.*** This fourth step is the Kazenin rank. *To read more see chakras. 'Ranks' 'Clan Chat' Initiate Clan Chat Rank- Recruit This is where you are before you start you journey as a ninja. There are no requirements or tests for this rank. In order to uprank, you need to start participating in missions and to start training your agility and thieving skills. To uprank from Initiate you must go on missions with the clan. _ º Requirements º _ • None Meeting Attire - Diamond Amulet or Amulet of Power/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor (ask a sensei if you aren't sure on something.) 'Level 1 Ninja' Clan Chat Rank- Corporal needed _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 20 • Thieving Level - 20 • Herblore - 10 • Points - 50 Meeting Attire - Gold Amulet/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor (ask a sensei if you aren't sure on something.) Level 2 Ninja Clan Chat Rank- Sergeant needed _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 30 • Thieving Level - 30 • Herblore - 20 • Points - 150 • Have passed the Level 1 Exam. Meeting Attire - Sapphire Amulet or Amulet of Magic/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor (ask a sensei if you aren't sure on something.) 'Level 3 Ninja' Clan Chat Rank- Lieutenant needed _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 40 • Thieving Level - 40 • Herblore - 30 • Points - 300 • Have passed the Level 2 Exam. Meeting Attire - Ruby Amulet or Amulet of Strength/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor (ask a sensei if you aren't sure on something.) 'Ninja' Clan Chat Rank- Captain needed _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 50 • Thieving Level - 50 • Herblore - 40 • Points - 500 • Have passed the Level 3 Exam. Meeting Attire - Emerald Amulet or Amulet of Defence/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor (ask a sensei if you aren't sure on something.) 'Sensei-in-Training' Clan Chat Rank- General Sensei in Training is the rank right before the rank of Sensei. Before you can become an actual sensei, you must first demonstrate to your leaders that you can manage and lead others by leading missions and training under a Sensei or Alpha who will teach the sensei in training what they need to know to be an effective leader. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 60 • Thieving Level - 60 • Herblore - 50 • Points - 800 • Have passed the SIT Exam. Meeting Attire - Ninja Armor/Clan Cape (ask a sensei if you aren't sure on something.) Sensei in Training have the power to do the following: -Lead missions -Award points to students. 'Sensei' Clan Chat Rank- Coordinator Sensei is the rank that demonstrates mastery. Once you've successfully completed your journey, you'll be able to teach new students through theirs. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 75 • Thieving Level - 75 • Have passed the Sensei Trials. Meeting Attire - Rogue/Factory Outfit (Torso + Legs Required) Sensei have the power to do the following: -Lead missions -Hold discussions -Award points to students. '...' Clan Chat Rank- Overseer info _ º Requirements º _ • info • Sensei Rank Meeting Attire - info ... have the power to do the following: - 'Co-leader/Alpha' Clan Chat Rank- Deputy Owner The rank of Co-leader and Alpha is reserved for the elite sensei. Achieving this rank is the highest honor and requires a sensei to be fully devoted to the clan. This title has many definitions, some being: teacher of teachers, an elite sensei, a master sensei, and just a sensei that devotes him/her self to the betterment of the clan and as a leader in Shikimoko4's place. This rank is not easily obtained and sensei that have been in the Rogue Ninja Civilization for years still have not recieved this title. Becoming an Alpha means you have decided to sacrifice a majority of your Runescape time to help Shiki and the clan rather then using that time for yourself. _ º Requirements º _ • Extreme devotion and leadership skills • Sensei Rank Meeting Attire - Rogue Armor/Clan Cape (body and legs are required) Alphas have the power to do the following: -Lead mission -Hold discussion -Award points to students -Lead meetings -Organize wars -Train Sensei -Create or edit any kind of RNC content whether it be from exams to rules. 'Leader' Clan Chat Rank- Owner Shikimoko4 is the leader of the Rogue Ninja Civilization and has always been since his creating it. It is popular belief that if Shiki ever left the clan the RNC would probably cease to exist. Therefore, there is no possible way of obtaining this rank. The Rogue Ninja Civilization is just very grateful to have had Shikimoko4 around so long to see to it's survival and success. _ º Requirements º _ • Extreme devotion and leadership skills Meeting Attire - Rogue Armor/Clan Cape (body and legs are required) and whatever else he feels like lol. Shikimoko4 has the power to do the following: -Everything; he's the creator. : ) 'War Caller/Tactician' Clan Chat Rank- Rated Clan Wars Leader War Callers are typically Sensei rank or higher who have a lot of experience with clan wars or other types of warring. Although the Rogue Ninja Civilization rarely does Rated Clan Wars, they still use the symbol to denote who can call in regular clan wars. Typical callers are usually Shikimoko4, Wolf Soul, Ashandarei, and Ragmore4. _ º Requirements º _ • Must have at least the rank of Sensei in Training. Also must be very knowledgeable about clan warring. 'Ninja Recruiter' Clan Chat Rank- Recruiter Recruiters help out in the recruitment of new initiates to the clan chat by meeting the new members at their desired location and making sure they they've signed up on the forums before giving them an invite. _ º Requirements º _ • Must have at least the rank of Sensei in Training. Also must know how to use the forums fairly well so they can teach a new member how to use them. ''Former Ranking System 'Clan Chat' 'Tsuchinin' Clan Chat Rank- Corporal - Muladhara: The Base Chakra - This was the beginning of your journey, at the base or root chakra. It relates to the element of Earth, or Tsuchi. Earth is an element that heavily relates to security, so it is no surprise that this chakra governs security and stablity. This chakra will bring out your potential. To uprank from Tsuchinin, you'd undergo a test that proved your courage and faith in yourself and in others. Trust is the foundation of any group. The exam tested your ability to survive in harsh conditions, which is necessary in any ninja. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 30 • Thieving Level - 30 • Points - 50 Meeting Attire - Gold Amulet/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor '''Mizunin' Clan Chat Rank- Sergeant - Svadhisthana: The Sacral Chakra - This was the second step in your journey. The sacral chakra relates to the element of Water, or Mizu. Water deals with one's creativity, self-expression, and emotion. All of those topics are governed by the the sacral chakra. Ninja need to have wit and clear-thinking when presented with certain situations. This would test your ability to be creative and work your way out of dangerous situations to allow yourself and others to survive. To uprank from Mizunin, you'd undergo a test that would prove that you have the wit and thinking of a true ninja. It'd test your ability to think and design. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 35 • Thieving Level - 35 • Points - 150 • Have passed the Tsuchinin Exam. Meeting Attire - Sapphire Amulet or Amulet of Magic/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor 'Kajinin' Clan Chat Rank- Lieutenant - Manipura: The Solar Plexus Chakra - The third step in a ninja's journey was at the third chakra, the solar plexus chakra. It's element is Fire, or Kaji. This chakra governs the idea of self power and energy. This chakra would test your strength on both the physical and mental level. To uprank from Kajinin, you'd undergo a test that would prove that you have the strength of a ninja in various fields. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 40 • Thieving Level - 40 • Points - 300 • Have passed the Mizunin Exam. Meeting Attire - Ruby Amulet or Amulet of Strength/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor 'Kazenin' Clan Chat Rank- Captain - Anahata: The Heart Chakra - This would be towards the end of your journey as a ninja. So far, you'd have mastered your survival abilities, creativity, and strength. So now the most important would be tested, your passion and devotion. The element that is governed by this chakra is Wind, or Kaze. Wind is also known to have the trait of compassion and understanding. In order to master this chakra, you'd be tested on your devotion to the RNC, along with the other requirements. To uprank from Kazenin, you would undergo a test that will determine whether or not you have dedication to the R.N.C. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 45 • Thieving Level - 45 • Points - 500 • Have passed the Kajinin Exam. Meeting Attire - Emerald Amulet or Amulet of Defence/Clan Cape + Ninja Armor 'Beta' Clan Chat Rank- Overseer The former rank of Beta was reserved for the managerial Sensei. These Sensei went above and beyond the role of a normal Sensei and took an active role in helping to run the clan. This could take many forms, whether it be helping run the forums, running the off-site, helping run the Wiki, staying active and productive to the clan, or anything else that helped the clan run its day-to-day business. This rank was later discontinued when the requirements of being a Sensei had risen, and all Sensei were expected to go "above and beyond." Thus, the Beta rank became irrelevant. _ º Requirements º _ • Extreme devotion and leadership skills • Sensei Rank Meeting Attire - Rogue Armor/Clan Cape (body and legs are required) Betas have the power to do the following: -Lead missions -Hold discussions -Award points to students -Create or edit any RNC content whether it be from exams to rules. 'Mission System' 'About' Missions serve as the main way students aquire points that are used to uprank. It also gives the opportunity for our sensei to bond with the students. In order for a mission to count for points, a minimum of one sensei and one to two students must be present. Missions are done in time intervals of 30 minutes. For example, if a mission is only done for 15 minutes, half the points are rewarded, where as if a mission is done within an hour, points are doubled. If a mission is done within 30 minutes, normal points are rewarded. 'Mission Types' 'Mission List' 'C-Rank Missions' Our miscellaneous missions *Barbarian Assault *Barrows *Blast Furnace *Burthorpe Games Room *Conquest *Evil Tree *Fighting in Chaos Dwarf Battlefield *Fighting Mithril Dragons *Fish Flingers *Fishing Trawler *Fist of Guthix *Gnome Ball *Great Orb Project *House Parties *Mobilizing Armies *Ourania Altar Runecrafting *Pest Control *Shooting Star *Soul Wars *Trouble Brewing *TzHaar Fight Pits *Vinesweeper 'B-Rank Missions' Our roguish missions *Agility Courses (except Brimhaven, see A-Rank) *Burn a City *Castle Wars *Citadel Skilling and Games *Clan Wars *Dungeoneering *Fighting Charlie Crist (Corporeal Beast) *Fighting GWD Bosses *Fighting Goku (Nex) *Fighting Obama, Rick Astley, and Elvis (Dagganoth Kings) *Fighting Larry (King Black Dragon) *Fighting Sheila (Giant Mole) *Fighting Tormented Demons *Meetings *Player Killing *Pyramid Plunder *Skill Training *Sorceress' Garden *Stealing Creation *Twai Bwo Wannai Cleanup 'A-Rank Missions' Our RNC missions *Any RNC Designed Mission *Brimhaven Agility Arena *Chaos Tunnels Run *Fighting Kibbles (Chaos Elemental) *Fighting Lady Gaga (Kalphite Queen) *Flash Powder Factory *How to Survive a Bear Attack *KFC vs. McDonald's *Rescue Mission *Rogue Castle Defense *Scavenger Hunt *Wilderness Survival 'S-Rank Missions' Our most important events *Any Major Clan Event/Trip *Black Dagger Awards *Bronze Dagger Bosses (Also includes Fun Weapons, No Armor, and other Variants) *Individual Resource Cap (Not a mission) *Rated Clan Wars (RCW) 'Events' Check our thread on the RuneScape forums or our site for Current Events, Meetings, Polls, Competitions, and more! Some events may be put on the vexillums, but don't rely on it! Pictures 212DKS1.jpg|Three-iteming the King Dags XD 335ClanWars5.jpg|Shiki use barrage attack! Pokeball go! 338ClanWars7.jpg|Charge! 336ClanWars6.jpg|Preparing for a small war. 38411-6Meeting5.jpg|This is how real clans vote! (lol) 350HalloweenParty1.jpg|The beginning of the 2010 Halloween Party. 38211-6Meeting3.jpg|Another glam shot of the clan...and err.. Waffle Rogue31.png|Watching the city ninja style.... Rogue149.png|Real Men Wear Pink! Rogue128.png|Tyrandee: Were you born in a barn?? Esca: lol Rogue265.png|The RNC does many activities (missions) Rogue296.png|Fighting the KBD, a regular mission for the RNC. Canyoufeelthelovetonight.png|Ara (Wolf): Cann you Feel teh love toonight.. TyransHair.png|Esca (Lion Zerker) is violating Tyran's hair. bobcat3-1.png|Drawing of some major R.N.C figures in history. Thanksgiving-1.jpg|Thanksgiving for the R.N.C Rncpic1.png|Group Shot (2010) admirals.png|First time in RNC history, 3 alphas (CovertHunter, Wolf Soul, and Scyther 57 are on. Also two original 5 (Shikimoko4, Alchen) Good turn out.png|Good sized meeting. Of course we are now filling the floor with students too. ; ) WildyWyrm.png|Killing the WildyWyrm Watching each other's back.jpg|Watching each other's backs. err.JPG|You don't want to know what it's like to wake up the next morning and see this picture. pc madness.JPG|The usual Pest Control fun 492FinalForumzMeet.jpg|Relaxing during our forums meeting. 493PotRoom.jpg|It wasn't us officer! It was those dang kids! 495NewOrder.jpg|Modeling some meeting attire. <.< 496PkingStory.jpg|Giving some of our old pre-2007 wild stories on top of the Rogue's Castle. 510ChickenParty.jpg|Kentucky Fried Chicken VS. McDonald's... Who will kill the most chickens...? 514HatiWarriors.jpg|Killing the poor Hati Wolf. 5512-19Meeting.jpg|Ragmore4's old clan joins ours and new friendships are made. Rogue527.png|Some of the older players in the RNC showing off their capes. Rogue529.png|More fun with Veteran capes. 651Threadv4Meeting.png|Another thread meeting. :P 653ViolentSolution.png|Ragmore4 gets 99 constitution! 65499Hits.png|Ragmore4 officially getting 99 Constitution ;P Rogue486.png|Sporting the clan's colors. Rogue568.png|RNC vs. the KOV castle wars event. Although the RNC won in the end, KOV put up a good fight. Rogue610.png|The RNC after parading around RuneScape for Gay Pride Day Rogue609.png|Gay pride celebrated RNC style with a rainbow of Afros Rogue608.png|From left to right, the RNC mascots, owned by the leaders of the RNC: Terra, Malcolm, and Perrin rnc birds.JPG|Another shot of Terra, Malcolm, and Perrin, the three God birds of the RNC. 0URpHcGTm.jpg|A fun Pokemon spoof on Nindjahamsta (Hamtaro), a well known hamster lover in the RNC. b8rVVABBUz.jpg|Hamtaro's evolved form. Hamtaro Prime! (Gym leader as Wolf Soul :P) 99sVex.png|Drawings done by the RNC's very own students. therncvexillium.png vexf.jpg BOTBUSTERS.png|The RNC also started up its own bot busting group. :P clan history.JPG|A shot from the RNC's clan history day. woof.JPG|The RNC helped celebrate wooffboy94's 99 defense party. It was a huge success and many people form KOV and RNC showed. Pie.jpg|The RNC celebrating Pi day (3/14) with pies. large (1).png|Close up of the RNC's Vexillum Citadel plans.png|Already dreaming of the new clan citadels. th_Rogue509.png|The light shines on the best clan in RuneScape ;) th_Rogue517.png|Parody on the Frosted Flakes commercial. th_Rogue556.png|Just a few of the many people in the RNC with 99 magic. th_Rogue585.png|We like to write our initials in the ground a lot : ) th_Rogue607.png|More epic Rogues Den th_Rogue611.png|Staging a Rogues Castle defense. th_Rogue613.png|Congratulation Lost (a member of KoV) for his 99 th_Rogue619.png|The RNC killing the Bandos General th_Rogue620.png|Remember that range guild? Yeah we still use it. th_Rogue633.png|When did we get 10th in rated clan wars members? =o Note: some pictures may have been cropped in order to fit the space limit, please visit our clan page to see the full images. Keep in mind that you may need to be a member in the clan as well as a member of our shivtr in order to see most of the threads and posts. Screenie Sources: All Images Dark's Screenies Sensei Facts A list of every Sensei that has ever been in the RNC, in order of when they were given Senseiship: *Shikimoko4 *Food Dealer7 *Alchen *Yugi385 *Yon Kyu *Hunter Due 6 *Dog Evil 123 *Aragorn93907 (Wolf Soul) *Escaflown01 *Tyrandee *Scyther57 *14231 *Tidus399 *Pieman14 *Stonegirl97 *Kill9er5 *Man Of War87 *Dalek Sec84 (Dalek Cookie) *Daniel22408 (Rogue Haven) *Nite Ang3l *DarkDoomOrb *The Blue G *Waffleking3 *Starfire557 *Ashandarei *Killer19508 *Put208 *Ragmore4 *Sparkdog95 (Love Spark) *Xeorth *Nindjahamsta *DaveandShiki Videos thumb|right|300px|The RNC's themesong, "No Cigar".Old Videos ''(prior to 2010)'' RNC Advertisement RNC Forever Young Yon's 99 Attack Party RNC Mix Part Uno RNC Mix Part Dos RNC Picture Slideshow Shikimoko4's 99 Magic Video New Videos ''(2010-)'' Dagganoth Kings Preview (Obama, Rick Astley, Elvis) Parody of the Kingdom of Varrock guards (before becoming allies) A Must See! RNC Paranoia part 1 A Must See! RNC Paranoia part 2 A Must See! RNC Paranoia part 3 A Must See! King Emulated's Coronation video (presented by the RNC) A Must See! Just a Normal Day at the GE... RCW: Rogue Ninja Civilization vs. Army of Shad RCW: Rogue Ninja Civilization vs. SST Sly Sharlark's 99 Ranged Party RCW: Rogue Ninja Civilization vs. The Crimson Dragoons Rogue Ninja Civilization: Forever Young Photo Slideshow A Must See! RuneScape Bots: Bye Bye Bye - RNC N'Sync A Must See! *''Coming Soon - RNC Advertisement'' *''Coming Soon - RNC Paranoia 2'' Fun Facts *January 1st has always been a day regarded by Shikimoko4 to be very special and inspiring. He vows to always appear on RuneScape for some part of that day as years go by. Since 2007, he has kept that promise. *The RNC had its first "RNC Fun Nite" on April 18th, 2007. It had its second in 2011 on the same date. *The name, Kibbles, was made by original member, Yugi385, a truly comic figure in the RNC's history. *The RNC is Shikimoko4's most successful organization yet. *Dark, Nite, and Moro have taken the Tsuchinin exams of 2010 twice. *Shikimoko4 has written numerous stories about the RNC and they can be found on the RNC's homesite on hyperboards. Rather than writing, he now tends to draw certain events. *The RNC is interesting in that many of its older members are still around and active, making the clan vary in age significantly. Ages vary from elementary school to college age members. *The RNC has many siblings in it, which is very unique because the clan is not only a family of friends but is also a clan with real life family members in it. *The RNC has named a bunch of the higher level monsters in RuneScape. For instance, Kibbles is the Chaos Elemental, and the weird creature sitting on kibbles is his new husband, the abyssal demon Kevin. Larry is the King Black Dragon, Sheila is the Giant Mole, and Lady Gaga is the Kalphite Queen. Many more can be found on the clan's forums or website. *Shikimoko4 raised a Zamorak Hawk named Malcolm (Mally) and Wolf Soul raised a Saradomin Owl named Perrin. Aside from both of the pets growing into adults at the exact same second, Malcolm and Perrin have become RNC mascots in their own right and are often seen at meetings. A few months later CovertHunter also raised a Guthix bird named Terra which completed the collection of God birds. *Killmander has nicknamed her Zamorak Godsword Karmacode, after her favorite band's fourth album. *The RNC is known to have many strange events that distinguish it from almost any other clan in RuneScape. *Although the RNC was created in 2006, many of its members actually started playing RuneScape in 2002-2003. Most of them had not been a clan prior to the creation of the RNC. *Some of the clan's favorite pastimes together are drawing on Scriblink and making fake Pokemon cards. *The RNC is very skilled in the wilderness and can often kill elite teams using only dragon daggers and the wilderness itself. The methods the RNC uses to do this vary, but are very effective. *Each Sensei in the RNC has their own outfit that they created with their own signature weapons. *At the end of May 2012, all Sensei were de-ranked. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Community Category:Social Category:Social Category:Clan